1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information terminal apparatus for downloading the latest application software via a network of a cable television or uploading data from a user terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been known a TV game system and a home shopping system utilizing a cable network. In a TV game system, there is adopted a method where some channels are always used for transmission of game programs to a user terminal, and desired game programs are received through the channels.
Nevertheless in a home shopping system, since the cable network supports bidirectional communication, a user is enabled to place an order merely by the use of such cable network. In the case of supporting such bidirectional communication, an order of any displayed commodity is placed by the use of a cable box remote control unit designed for ordering by means of a fixed menu or key. In another home shopping system, commodities and an item wishing to be ordered are merely displayed, and placing an order is performed via a telephone line system.
Regarding the bidirectional information terminal apparatus, there are disclosed some examples in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,077,607 and 5,191,410, wherein check-out in a hotel or the like can be settled from a room without the necessity of going to a front desk in the hotel. In the information terminal apparatus, selected images signifying a charge, indication for check-out and so forth are visually represented on a display provided in the terminal apparatus, so that the guest can receive various services while watching the displayed images.
In the above information terminal apparatus, when employed in a TV game system for example, a predetermined channel is exclusively used for transmission of game programs, so that there exists a disadvantage of wastefully using the valuable channel. Furthermore, in any conventional network known heretofore, it is impossible to acquire desired information relative to popular software games and unpopular ones. In addition, there is another disadvantage that, in case the system is not a type for bidirectional communication, the charge cannot be billed by downloading the game.
Additionally, in the home shopping system, a user is enabled to place an order after confirming a commodity list sent from a shopping center. However, placing an order in this case is accomplished by means of a fixed menu or key in a cable box remote control unit provided on the user side, and, therefore convenience of general-purpose utility is lacking. In addition, the operational facility is inferior at the time of receiving some other services. Furthermore, in another home shopping system, an order needs to be placed via the existing telephone line system and consequently raises a problem of requiring a considerable time.